This invention relates generally to valve control apparatus, and in particular to apparatus of the type wherein multiple control members are moved back and forth to control valve spools and similar equipment.
There is need for simple, efficient apparatus of the type referred to for controlling valving elements. Such spools may, for example, have multiple axial positions into which they ar moved by actuator means, such as operator control handles. At times, it is desirable to lock the spools in selected position; and accordingly, there is need for simple, efficient locking means to accomplish this objective. There is also need for reliable, simple, compact, and easily operated apparatus of the type referred to.